Weeping Willow
Weeping Willow is an elf girl from the ElfQuest Comics she's the eldest daughter of Winnowill and the older half sister of Two Edge. Coming Soon! WIP! Early Childhood Even before Willow was born, Winnowill seduced Rayek into having intimacy with her, then she concieved a child, a girl was born to her named her Weeping Willow (due to the fact she'd often cry alot when she was a small cub). Unlike her younger half brother two edge, Willow was raised with love, nurture and care by both her parents (mostly her mother) and she was given the best education of the High ones and was taught how to use her magic abilities (which her mother gave to her since birth) all of this was done from and by her mother, sometimes her father would join in teaching her his ways. Willow and Two edge (despite hating elves) the two half siblings oddly enough got along rather well, even when Two edge wasnt treated fairly by their own mother, Willow tried everything in her power to make up for this, even at the cost of being punished herself, which her mother often reprimaneded her for, other than that she and two edge are pretty good together despite their differences in race (elf and troll). Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Very much like her mother, she looks just like her, Willow has inherited her mother's bodily structure, long black hair, her facial structure, chin forehead, eyes,(though has her dad's eye-colour) eyebrows, nose, lips, shoulders waist etc. Like her mom, her attire is similair to her mom's a black skin tight body black suit with fur on the shoulder to her neck and covering her chest with beaded decorations and afew feathers too. She even wears a head piece similair to her mother's though it is red and beaded threaded black that sits on her forehead which is her "crown" that helps hold her hair up and in place. On occasion Willow is always seen with her big furry winter coat (mostly to keep her warm and her mother mentioned that she doesnt want Willow to recognize with anyone especially a wolfrider). other than that when she's out she sometimes uses it as a blanket to keep herself warm during cold seasons. On her father's side (Rayek) she inherited his skin tone alil bit of muscle mass, his eye colour, charm, intelligence and of course his mannerisms. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Unlike her mother, she's very commpassionate, caring gentle and considerate of others (this likely comes from her father) she is very timid wherea's her mother is teaching her to be as ruthless as she is, deep down Willow dosent find it in herself to be cruel, believing its unjust where her mother thinks otherwise, she often tells Willow she might be as soft as her father but her mother would soon change that.Nonethless her mother does love her, and treats Willow like a princess, though she can harshly correct her when she suspects her daughter being alil too soft for her own taste. In other words she doesnt want her daughter soft period. Coming soon! WIP! Role in Comics Trivia *Willow's name literally comes from the word Weeping willow as a young cub she'd often cry from the constant abuse her mother afflicted on Two Edge. *her mother actually shows affection to her unlike her brother, wherea's he was frequently abused, which upset willow greatly, as she grew up she learned how use a poker face and hide her emotions. *her birthday is June 19 she's currently 17, 18 or 19 seasons old in the comics. *she inherited her mother's powers but doesnt have evil intentions for them *she looks just like her mother, many, have mistaken her for being Winnowill herself. *she is afew years or seasons older than Two Edge give or take. *her mother gave her a onyx necklace telling it would help Willow better help control her powers, since the powers on their own is too much for her to handel on her own, their fueled by anger and hatred, though Rayek taught her how to channel her powers positively rather than negative use of emotions. *Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:ElfQuest Category:Daughters Category:Ever After High Category:Users of different powers Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Daughter of a antagonist Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Descendants Category:Elves Category:Evil Category:Good turned Evil Category:Forbidden love Category:Girlfriends